Heat -Inspired by Kagerou Days-
by xX Rawr-Chan Xx
Summary: In a never ending loop between a boy and a girl, they are having to sacrifice themselves to save the other.


Kaden checked his new phone, holding it up so that it would shield away that burning rays of the summer sun as he read August 14th at 12:30 p.m. He glanced over at the same time that Tamiko glanced towards him; she had such a wonderful smile, innocent to say the least as she cradled her pitch black cat. "Hey…" she whispered to Kaden as he put his phone away into his pocket.

"Yeah?" he responded as he kicked up the wood chips with his sneakers as he swayed on the swing.

"I am a big fan of the summertime…" she complained, a frown forming across her lips as she looked away for a moment before turning back over with a friendly smile and a small laugh of embarrassment as she held her black cat, Miku in her cradling arms.

"Yeah, the summer kind of sucks," he agreed as she giggled before adjusting her cat and standing up with her black hair bouncing right above her shoulders; Kaden followed her as she began to walk away from the park.

Tamiko continued the friendly chatter as the strolled along the smooth path through the park as the two moved towards the traffic light to cross over and make their way over to the girl's home, but, the cat slipped away from her reach. She chased it as the black cat looked like nothing but a black blur as it ducked into traffic as the frantic Tamiko ran after the bustling traffic.

Kaden, who was following just after Tamiko screamed as he witnessed a truck slamming into her and her thin, frail body whipped into the air as her scream faded away as her body crashed finally onto the ground with a loud crack of her neck as he fell head first, her mattered, bloody mess of a body was limp on the street as all cars around had halted around the scence.

Kaden covered his mouth as his eyes widened and he stood there, shocked as his body rapidly shook as tears flooded his eyes, "TAMIKO!" he tried to say as he ran out into the street as he crouched over her shaking her shoulders, crying and screaming at her. "TAMIKO! Wake up Tamiko! It's okay Tamiko, you're alright Tamiko!" He tried to get her broken body to come back alive as he held her in a tight hug. His blood continued to ooze out of her body as Kaden whispered, "This didn't just happen, it's the heat playing tricks on me, this did not happen."

A small chuckle escaped the lips of a bystander as a male in a black sweatshirt and black jeans strolled towards Kaden, his black hair covering his eyes as he laughed, pointing to me as his dark voice whispered, "What you see is exactly what you're going to get."

Kaden watched the male walk away with his hands shoved into his pocket as Kaden pulled back to get a better look at Tamiko as he closed his eyes in tear, only to drift off into a deep sleep as the summer day faded away.

The male awoke around noon as his face felt hot and sweaty as he checked his phone, it was August 14th once again, he concluded that everything that had happened was just a dream, it wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Kaden met Tamiko at the same park as he looked away from her and in a low breath, he muttered, "I really have to wonder why, because in the dream I had last night we sat in the same old park we are in right now, but…" he silenced his breath before concluding, "Let's leave…" They stood up and began to walk away as the cat slipped away but Kaden stopped Tamiko from following it and lead her out along the streets of a calm part of town.

People around them were screaming as a loud clatter rung from above as the two friends glanced up in shock as beams fell from the sky due to a fault in the crane at the top of a looming building.

Tamiko tried, she tried to run away along with Kaden but she was too late as a beam struck right through her chest and her piercing scream of pain as Kaden fell back and began to cry, as her body twitched for only a few moments before she went limp and the man in all black came back.

"Too bad this isn't a dream," the male laughed as he nudged the dead girl with his shoe as he glanced over at Kaden with his lips curled. Kaden tried to assist Tamiko's dead body as he yanked out the beam from her chest as he shook her around, he noticed that Tamiko had a faint smile on her lips even though her body was lifeless.

Kaden woke up, just like he had for the past ten years, it was once again, August 14th around noon as Kaden got dressed with tears in his eyes.

He had tried everything but nothing had succeeded, he had tried to take different routes to her home, once she fell down the stairs and died after she snapped her neck. Then, one time he actually got her to her house but then they began to do arts and crafts to calm down Kaden; as soon as he saw scissors he tried to take them away as they soon slit her throat. Every single time, Kaden couldn't stop her death and he woke up with tears in his eyes.

All he wants to do now is to save her, finally save her.

Kaden had stopped trying about a week ago because he just couldn't stop her death, but he decided to try one last time. He was going to save her.

When the cat ran away and Tamiko tried to chase it, instead of trying to avoid the street, Kaden followed shortly after and when the truck was coming, Kaden was going to try one last thing as he shoved her out of the way as the bus rammed into him instead of Tamiko. Kaden had said one last thing before his body had become dead as he looked at the man in all black and in a moment Kaden mouthed, "See this is exactly what you get."

Kaden's body became a bloody mess with his blonde hair turned a sticky, pink color as Tamiko ran over to his body and tried to recover him as she screamed his name off into the fading sky as she fell asleep…

Tamiko woke up on August 14th with a white cat in her arms as he heart beat like a rabbit's.

"Guess I failed this time too," she muttered to herself one last time as she moved the white cat out of her arms as she got ready to go to the park to meet Kaden.

Inspired off of: Heat-Haze Days: watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho


End file.
